A Draco Love Story
by Sadie VanHelsing
Summary: When Lucius plays host to Igor Karkaroff's niece Sadie, Draco finds himself taken with the older Bulgarian girl. It's rated mature for some strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Sadie Karkaroff

"Draco, wake up now!" Lucius Malfoy started, pulling open the hangings in front of the window. Draco covered his eyes and groaned.

"Why?" he muttered, pulling his blanket up over his head.

"Because, as I've told you, Igor Karkaroff's niece Sadie is showing up here today, she was left in his care when he was murdered, and your mother and I are taking her in" Lucius replied. This awoke Draco with a start.

"Why? You hated Karkaroff. And when do you do nice things?" he demanded.

"I may have hated Igor, but the Dark Lord holds his sister in high reguards, so I agreed to do this. And I will not be spoken to like that!" he spat. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Now get dressed" Lucius said, yanking the door closed behind him. Draco sighed. Why should he have to get up early for some stupid girl he didn't even know? he thought angrily, pulling off his sleep clothes. It wasn't like he had any interest. He had never even met the girl before, she was from Bulgaria! He pulled on a pair of black robes and ran a comb through his hair. Still cursing under his breath, he made his way downstairs.

"I'm going out to practice flying" he told his parents, and walked out the door. He removed his broomstick from the small shed behind their mansion. He kicked off from the ground, a bit harder than he had intended. If he had to be up this early, he might as well do something he enjoyed. He flew around the back yard for a moment, and heard a loud CRACK. Someone had Apparated in front of the house. Whatever. he thought angrily, as he continued flying through the trees.

"DRACO! Come down here!" he heard his father yell. Draco yanked his broom around to the right, and nearly slammed into the side of the house. His father was standing with a beautiful girl, whom he supposed was Sadie Karkaroff. She was tall, with long black hair and icy blue eyes. He landed on the ground, and nearly fell over. She smiled cooly at him. He managed another smile.

"This is my son, Draco. And Draco, this is Sadie Karkaroff." Lucius said.

"It is...very nice to meet you" Sadie said. She had a bit of a Bulgarian accent, but he was able to understand her clearly.

"Yeah, you too" he managed to say. Lucius looked at his son; it was odd to see him at such a loss of words.

"Yes, well. Draco, I want you to show Sadie around. I have business to attend to" Lucius said briskly, as he strolled off. Draco began showing her around.

"This is...a very nice home you haff" Sadie said. Draco smiled. She must be easily impressed, he thought. I hate this place.

"I suppose it is. So, Karkaroff was your uncle? Bet that was fun" Draco said. Sadie laughed.

"Yes...he was very strange. I did not trust him for quite some time. But of course, your father has...told you why I am here" she said. Her English seemed to be improoving every moment, although she still had a bit of a lingering Bulgarian accent.

"He did, somewhat. But he was vague on the details." Draco replied.

"Vell, Voldermort is supposed to hold me in high reguard. Why, I do not know. I haff never even seen him" she told him. Draco seemed a bit stumpted. According to his father, the Dark Lord didn't think much of anyone, much less the blood of a traitor. There must be some underlying cause for this. It seemed strange that she would call him by his real name, he knew of only two people that did. And they had been his enemies.

"I see" Draco lied. This girl was somewhat of a mystery...and he was quite taken with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Lucius had settled Sadie in an hour later. She decided to take a nap; she had not slept at all last night. But all she could do was lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling. The murder of her uncle kept bothing her, although she didn't particuallry like him. Someone knocked at her door. She pulled herself up out of bed and crossed the room to the door. She opened it, and Draco was leaning against the door frame.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Sadie invited him in, and he sat down across from her in a wing backed chair.

"I'm feeling alright. I'm very comfortable here" she replied.

"That's good. So, did you go to Durmstrang?" he asked. Sadie nodded.

"It was very strange there, I did not like it that much. And it vas very cold all the time" she told him. "I take it you go to Hogwarts?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"It must be nice there" Sadie said. Draco shrugged.

"It's alright, I suppose. Although there's too many mudbloods" he replied scathingly.

"I am not too fond of that word. Although I am pure-blood, I have a very good friend who vas muggle born" she replied. Draco looked at her strangely.

"That's strange, I thought you would be a lot more like your uncle" he said. Sadie shrugged.

"We did not share the same views on anything. We did not get along very well either" she said. Her and her uncle had fought constantly, and Sadie was glad that she did not live with him anymore.

"So why did you stay with him? You're of age, you could have move out" Draco pointed out. Sadie sighed.

"Vell, it is a long story, of which I am not too sure of myself. It had something to do with Voldermort, that much I know" she replied. Draco flinched at the sound of his name.

"Oh. I'm surprised that you use his name, most people around here refer to him as "You Know Who", or the Dark Lord" Draco said.

"I see no harm in using a name. My uncle always told me to call him the Dark Lord, but I just never have" she replied. Draco looked at her.

"You're very different from other people I've met" he told her. Sadie raised her eyebrow.

"How is that?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

"I don't know, you just are" he replied. Sadie laughed. She had a deep, beautiful laugh.

"Vell, you are different from boys at Durmstrang. I don't know why either" she said. She smiled, and he laughed.

"So, do you know where your father goes for all these amounts of time?" Sadie asked. Draco shrugged.

"He never tells me or my mother. I suppose it's something involving the Dark Lord. He's a very secretive person" he told her. She laughed.

"So vas my uncle. But I had a pretty good idea where he was going most of the time" Sadie replied.

"So, why didn't you live with your parents?" Draco asked. Sadie looked down at her hands.

"They both died when I vas very young, and Igor vas my closest living realative. So I vas sent to stay with him." she said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Draco said.

"Don't be. You did not know. Besides, it vas a long time ago, I do not really remember them" she replied.

"Well, I need to get going. Mother needs me to do something" Draco said.

"Goodbye Draco" Sadie said. He smiled at her, and shut the door behind him. He stood in front of her door for a moment, amazed by her. She was so beautiful. But there was more to her than she let on. Draco silently wondered what it was throughout the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Sadie lay in bed that night thinking about the conversation she had had with Draco. He confused her a bit, he was a very different person from what she saw him as. She figured he would be just like his father, but he wasn't. Lucius was not a mean person, but he had an air of someone that was very cold. Sadie turned over, and closed her eyes, but sleep was not willing to come. She put a robe on over her night clothes, and went downstairs. She sat on the porch, just watching the wind blowing. She did not feel well, for some reason. It was nothing in particular, but it was everything.

"Something wrong?" a voice behind her asked. She turned and saw Draco.

"No, I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep" she replied. He sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you miss Bulgaria?" Draco asked suddenly. She looked at him.

"It's been my home since I vas born, I suppose I do. Everything just seems so different here" she replied softly. She did miss Bulgaria. Everything about it made her more comfortable. England was alright, but it just wasn't home.

"I know how you feel. If I had to leave here and go to a different country, I'd be the same way" he replied. Sadie looked down at her hands.

"I just feel so alone" Sadie said finally. Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"You aren't" he whispered in her ear. She looked at him. Her dark blue eyes seemed to dance underneath the moon. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. At first, she felt like pulling away, but she didn't. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. He tightened his arms, so that her chest pressed up against his. She ran her hand through his sleek blonde hair, and touched his face. She was unable to think, but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay wrapped in Draco's arms forever.

"DRACO!" a male voice yelled. They both jumped up, and stood facing Lucius Malfoy.

"I do NOT want to see this again, understood!" he shouted. Sadie and Draco both nodded.

"Draco, get in the house, Sadie, I'd like a word with you". Draco left, and Sadie stood in front of Lucius, fearing poking its way into her mind.

"I must warn you to be careful. Although Draco is nearly an adult, he's still a bit immature. You're a grown woman, which must confuse him" Lucius said slowly.

"I am sorry, but I am not sure what you mean" she said slowly. Lucius placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Just be careful" he said, and he went inside. Sadie stood there for a moment, still confused. She was not sure what Lucius had meant. She went back upstairs to her bedroom. She opened the door, and saw Draco sitting on her bed.

"What did my father say?" he whispered as she sat down next to him.

"I am, not too sure actually. He told me that although you are nearly an adult, that you are immature, and that I might confuse you" she replied. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"He says some strange things at times" he replied slowly. Sadie laughed quietly.

"Yes, I figured that" she replied. Draco moved closer to her and kissed her again. He ran his hand up her back slowly, and Sadie shivered. Although she wasn't the least bit cold. Actually, she was burning hot.

giggle


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Draco had left Sadie's room a half an hour later. They were both nervous about his father walking in, as he did not trust them. They hadn't done anything other than kiss, but Lucius would somehow find a way to make it into more than it was. She hadn't wanted him to leave, they had both wished he could have stayed. But Sadie didn't want to give Lucius or Narcissa a reason to distrust her. She woke up early, and went downstairs. Lucius was the only one in the sitting room.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, it was quite nice" she replied. There was tension between them since he had seen her and Draco together, so they did not speak anymore.

"I'm sorry, for what you saw last night" she said slowly. He looked up at her.

"I'm not angry Sadie, I just wanted to warn you" he replied. "It's natural". Sadie felt herself turn red.

"Well yes, but it is still your home. I vas out of line" she said. He shook his head.

"You're fine. Don't worry so much" he said, smiling at her. She supposed he was right.

"Where are Narcissa and Draco?" Sadie asked. Lucius shrugged.

"Narcissa had to go back to Diagon Alley, and Draco needed to get some things" he replied. She nodded. She stood up and went outside. She sat on the porch, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight. She rarely was able to do this in Bulgaria, as it was always so cold. She supposed she had fallen asleep, because she was being prodded by Draco a time later.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep" she said, rubbing her eyes. He laughed and sat down next to her.

"It's alright. You just didn't look too comfortable" he pointed out.

"I suppose I must have been. I am not used to warm days, it is so cold in Bulgaria" she told him.

"I've heard that" he replied.

"I had fun last night" she whispered in his ear. He looked at her, a bit shocked. She was smiling sweetly, and he smirked.

"Sorry we had to end it last night, but you already know how my father is" he replied. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I understand. I do not want to do anything to make your father angry" she said. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I have to go in" he said. She nodded, and he left her on the porch, and she began thinking. Was Lucius right? Was Draco still immature in his mind? She was very confused, she didn't want to lead him on, or hurt him. And his warnings...did he really mean what he had said to her this morning. She shook her head. He might have. she thought. She stood up and dusted off her robes. She was incredibly stiff from when she had fallen asleep, but she went in anyway.

"I wondered where you had gone" Lucius said. She laughed slightly.

"I fell asleep outside. I am not used to warm days" she told him. He smiled.

"Yes, it is very cold in Bulgaria. I was there not too long ago, thought I would freeze before I could Apparate back" Lucius replied. Sadie laughed. She sat down in the sitting room with them, and they began talking about random things.

"I am having fun here. When I lived with my uncle we never talked, he vas always too busy" Sadie said after a while.

"Igor never seemed like much of a family person. Always too worried with everything else" Lucius replied. Sadie nodded in agreement.

"I only met him when he came to Hogwarts for the TriWizard tournament" Draco said. "He seemed very strange".

"Believe me, he is. I think he vas worried about the Dark Mark. He said it had been getting darker" Sadie said.

"Yes...that was about the time the Dark Lord came back" Lucius replied. Sadie tensed up. She did not like hearing about Voldermort.

"Are you alright?" Narcissa asked her.

"Yes sorry, but when ever I hear him refered to as the Dark Lord, it makes me feel strange" she replied.

"Hm. I'll try to refrain from saying it around you" Lucius said.

"No, don't worry about it. I will have to get used to it" she replied. "I am going up to bed though, I am not feeling too well. Probably just missing Bulgaria. Goodnight" she said. The others bid her goodnight, and she went back upstairs. She did not lay down, she just sat on her bed. She really wanted Draco to come by again.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT. DO NOT READ IT IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE CONTENT**

* * *

Chapter 5

Draco did show up about an hour later. She let him in and he slid into her room.

"My parents are going to bed" he told her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Although Sadie was older than him, he was still taller than she was. She kissed him. His hands ran down her hips and he lifted her up. He carried her over to her bed and laid her down. She ran her hands up his chest, feeling his heart pounding faster. She pulled away from him.

"I have not been this happy in a long time" she whispered in his ear. He kissed her neck. She dug her nails into his back. She kissed him again. It was more passionate than they had kissed before. His hands ran up her thighs, sending a shiver throughout her entire body.

"Are you afraid?" he whispered in her ear. She looked at him, into his gray eyes...

"No" she whispered back. His hands slid up her sides, pulling her shirt off. He ran his hands down her chest, kissing her neck. Her hands were shaking, but she was able to un-button his shirt. It slid gracefully from his shoulders. She ran her hands down his bare chest. She un zipped his jeans and pulled them off. He was on top of her, wearing nothing but his boxers. He slid his hands up her skirt, and pulled it down. She was shaking, but he seemed calm. Was this his first time? Or had he been with another girl? He ran his hands down her inner thighs. Sadie closed her eyes tightly, because she knew what was about to happen. She was nervous, but excited at the same time. He slid himself into her, and she nearly screamed. It was the strangest mixture of pain and pleasure. She dug her nails into his back. He kissed her again. Her nervousness was wearing away. She felt as if she would scream if she opened her mouth. Pleasure shot through her entire body. They were both breathing harder as he continued to push himself into her, deeper every time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up, closer to him. Her legs felt numb. She felt like she was going to explode. She bit her lip, scared to make a sound. Her lips moved from his to his chest. She felt amazing.

"This is the most amazing feeling I've ever had" she whispered. He kissed her.

"It is for me too" he replied. He continued to push himself into her, growing faster every time. Sadie knew she was going to scream. She squeezed his hand. She could hear his breathing increase. He pushed himself into her one more time, and collapsed onto her chest. They were both extremely sweaty.

"That was amazing" his whispered in her ear. She was unable to talk. But he knew she agreed.

--Sorry it's a short chapter, but there was a lot of content in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Sadie and Draco laid in her bed for an hour after they had had sex. They just held each other, not speaking or anything.

"I've got to go. My parents will be up soon" he whispered in her ear. She nodded, and kissed him goodbye. She fell asleep shortly after he had left. She had never slept so good, it felt like nothing in the world could bother her. She woke up, still with the same amazing feeling. She showered and dressed, and headed downstairs.

"Morning Sadie" Lucius said. He was looking at her strangely.

"Morning" she replied brightly.

"You seem like you're in a good mood" he said dryly.

"I had a good night's sleep" she replied. She sat down.

"Draco's still in bed. Narcissa had to leave early this morning, her sister is very ill, and she felt the need to be with her" Lucius said.

"I am sorry to hear that, is she going to be ok?" Sadie asked.

"She should be, Narcissa said it wasn't anything too serious" Lucius replied. Sadie nodded.

"Well, I am glad it is nothing serious. How long will she be away?" she asked. Lucius thought for a moment.

"At least a month, I think Draco wants to go see his aunt as well. They were very close" Lucius replied. Sadie felt a little disappointed, but she understood this completely. She sat down across from Lucius. She tried to think of something to say, but last night kept creeping into her mind.

"Are you alright? You look as if you were going to be sick" Lucius said.

"I'm fine, just a little hot" she replied. He put his hand on the side of her face. She shuddered.

"You don't feel warm. You're probably just not used to the temprature change" he said. She nodded. What was that all about? Something about the way he had touched her. She could still feel the coolness of his hand on her face. She rubbed her eyes. Draco finally came downstairs, a look of pure pleasure on his face.

"Morning" he said. "Where's mum?" he asked.

"Your aunt Bellatrix is sick. Your mother said she'd come back around at 5, in case you wanted to see her" Lucius said.

"Yeah, I do" Draco replied. He went upstairs for a quick shower. Sadie and Lucius sat in silence for a moment. She watched him. Draco seemed so unlike his father. Lucius sat up straight with an air of pride surrounding him. His long, platinum blonde hair outlined his face, and his deep set gray eyes reminded Sadie of a storm. She did not see how he was attracted to a woman like Narcissa. She shook herself out of her daze. Why was she thinking about Lucius like this? She then reminded herself that they would be alone together for quite some time, and grew a bit nervous. She had noticed the way he looked at her at times, and wondered if it meant anything, or if he was just watching her.

"Did mum say what was wrong with Aunt Bellatrix?" Draco asked. Sadie snapped out of her daydream again.

"No, she didn't really say anything about it." Lucius replied. Sadie stared out the window. She had started to blush a bit, and didn't want it noticed. She looked at the clock. It was 4:30. She had gone upstairs with Draco to keep him company while he packed his things.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone?" she asked.

"At least a week. I'm really sorry about it" he replied.

"Do not worry, she is family and I understand that" she said.

"I just noticed something. Your accent isn't as deep as it was when I first met you" he pointed out.

"I really hadn't noticed it. Of course, I never really had much of an accent" she said. Draco smiled at her.

"I had better head downstairs. Mum will be here shortly." They stood up, and Draco kissed her. They broke apart quickly, and they both headed downstairs. Narcissa was waiting for Draco with her husband, who she was deeply kissing. Sadie turned bright red.

"Sorry darling but I have to run. Are you ready Draco?" she asked. She brushed her blonde hair from her face.

"Yeah, can we go now?" he asked. She nodded, and they left. Lucius looked at Sadie and smiled.

"Looks like we're stuck here together" he said.

"Yeah, I suppose we are" she replied, smiling.

A/N. Well, for those of you confused by Sadie, her story is about to come out in the next chapter. So just keep calm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

A/N! I got several emails asking me how old Sadie is, and just to clarify, she's 19.

Lucius and Sadie spent their first night alone sitting in the Malfoy's sitting room.

"Lucius, do you know why Vol-, I mean, the Dark Lord wanted you to take me in so bad?" she asked finally. Lucius looked up at her, a bit perplexed.

"Sadie, I am unable to tell you that, because I do not know myself. All I know is that the Dark Lord has plans for you, although he will not tell me what" he replied. Sadie looked into his cold gray eyes.

"I know that you know. You are his top advisor, he must have told you something" she replied. She was becoming desprite for the answers that she deserved.

"Sadie, if I knew I couldn't tell you. The Dark Lord works in secrecy, it won't even tell me" he told her. His eyes were intent on hers. She sighed deeply.

"I just wish I knew why all of these things are happening to me" she said after a while. Lucius stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You deserve to know, but even if I did know I couldn't tell you" he told her again.

"I know" she said quietly. She was more focused on his hand that was still resting on her shoulder. He removed his hand, but she could still feel his weight on her shoulder.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Er, yes, thank you" she said. He handed her a glass of fine, elf-made wine. He raised her glass, and she did the same.

"How well did you know my uncle?" she asked after a while.

"Honestly I didn't know him too well. I wasn't around him much, no offence but I personally didn't think he was a very trustworthy person" he said.

"Don't worry, I agree with you completely" she replied, smirking.

"So why were you living with him in the first place?" Lucius asked. Sadie sighed.

"The Dark Lord wanted my parents to join him, they were both very brilliant. They refused though, said they wanted no part in it. He sent a woman to kill them when I was about two. That's when I went to live with him, I don't really remember it that well" she said. "I wish I knew who had killed them". Lucius was silent for a moment.

"I honestly couldn't tell you" he said. This, of course, was a lie. Several glasses of wine later, they were both laughing loudly and joking.

"I think you've had too much" Sadie told Lucius, laughing quite loudly. She went to stand up, but nearly fell over. Lucius jumped up and caught her. His hand brushed against her thigh. She stood up quickly, and Lucius moved his hand, looking quite embarrased, but Sadie just laughed.

"Don't be so serious, it's fine" she told him. He laughed a bit too. Sadie poured herself another glass. Truth was, she was already quite tipsy, but she was having too much fun to stop.

"You really are a very interesting woman" Lucius told her, smiling.

"Really. How is that?" she asked.

"I really don't know. You just are" he replied. They both laughed.

"I'm really hungry, do you want anything?" Sadie asked, standing up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" Lucius said. Sadie shrugged, and they both went into the kitchen. Lucius looked through the cabinets. Sadie leaned over to look into the refridgerator. Lucius looked over her shoulder. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and it gave her goosebumps. She looked up at him and smiled. He pulled her hair back out of her face. She stared into his eyes. She didn't know if was the wine that made her do it, but she found herself kissing him.

DUNDUNDUN! Weren't expecting that, were you? Keep in mind that they're both extremely drunk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Sadie pulled herself away from Lucius quickly. She did not know what had came over her.

"Sorry...I don't know why I did that" she said, looking down. She was turning red. Lucius laughed, and tipped her chin up so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I won't say anything if you don't" he smirked, and kissed her. She was taken aback, she had not expected this kind of reaction from him. She pushed him away.

"Lucius, I told you I don't know what made me do that. It was a mistake, and it shouldn't go any farther than that. You're married" she reminded him. He smirked.

"I know, but my wife isn't here" he said. She pushed him away from her.

"You're drunk" she said.

"So are you" he replied.

"Maybe so, but I still know that this is wrong" she replied. She was getting scared. She had not meant to kiss him, and she didn't think this would have happened. She was shaking. Lucius walked toward her until she backed into a wall.

"I know about you and Draco, so why are you acting like you're afraid?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not afraid, but you're married" she repeated.

"Don't act like a child Sadie. I know you want this, so stop fighting" he said. She did want it, but she knew how wrong it was. Drunk or not, she still had some self respect.

"I'm not acting like a child. I may want it but I know it's wrong, and so do you" she said. He was staring into her eyes so deeply it felt as if he were trying to see into her soul. She was still shaking. She could feel his breath on her, and she noticed how steady he was. Then it occured to her, what if he really wasn't drunk. She tried to push him away from her, but he wouldn't move.

"Lucius, move" she said sternly.

"No" he whispered in her ear. She knew she was unable to fight him. Ah, but to you really want to? a voice in the back of her mind said. Of course she did. It might be wrong, but no one would ever find out...the voice insisted. Sadie closed her eyes, trying to make everything go away. But she knew it wouldn't. She looked at Lucius again.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but this is wrong" she said softly. He looked at her.

"Sadie, no one would have to know" he said, running his hand down her face.

"No, but I would. And it's wrong" she said. "Please, let me by". Lucius looked at her one last time, then moved. She hurried past him and ran up to her room. She locked the door, and sat on her bed. She felt like crying. Lucius knocked on her door. When she didn't reply, he let himself in.

"Sadie I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to force you into anything" he said.

"But why?" she asked. It was more of a plead.

"You're an attractive girl" he said simply. Sadie looked at him.

"Tell me the real reason the Dark Lord sent me to live here" she demanded. He looked at her; she had successfully caught him off guard.

"The Dark Lord...has never wanted a close companion. When you were thirteen years old, your uncle promised the Dark Lord that he could have you in repay for sparing his life" Lucius admitted. Sadie looked at him, her eyes wide open.

"But...what does he want with me?" she asked.

"I don't even know that. But all I know is that there's something special about you, and the Dark Lord can see that. So can I" he said. Sadie looked purely terrified. And she was too. Lucius grasped her hand.

"I'm sorry" he repeated. He kissed her, and left, leaving Sadie more confused and scared than she ever had been before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Sadie did not feel like leaving her room the next day, she did not think she could face Lucius after what had happened last night. It still bothered her a lot, knowing how much she wanted to be with him, and why she hadn't seen it for wrong in the first place. Maybe she hadn't thought it would have gone as far as it did. And what about the deal her uncle had made with Voldermort? Was Lucius telling her the truth, or was it all just a lie. She rolled over in her bed. Would Lucius tell anyone about what had happened last night? Someone knocked on her door. She knew it was Lucius, so she pretended to be asleep.

"Sadie?" a voice called. It did not belong to Lucius, but Draco. She jumped out of bed and opened the door.

"I thought you were staying with your aunt?" Sadie asked, after they had broken apart from a hug.

"I was, but there's something I have to tell you" he said. He closed the door behind him. "Sadie, I love you. I didn't think it was possible for me to feel this way, but after the other night, well I did some thinking. I love you" he repeated. Sadie stood at him, just staring. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you too" she said, crying. Her worries were gone. Lucius was out of her mind, and so was Voldermort. He held her for what seemed like an eternity, until Lucius opened the door.

"Draco, when did you get back?" he asked. They broke apart. Sadie was afraid to even look at Lucius.

"Early this morning" he replied.

"I see you're finally up Sadie" he said. She didn't look at him.

"Yeah, I just got up" she said, her eyes fixed firmly on the floor. Draco looked at her, then at his father.

"Anything to eat? I'm starving" Draco said, and he left the room, leaving Sadie and Lucius alone once again.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly.

"Don't be. It was my fault" she replied, still not looking at him. "Is Narcissa back yet?".

"No" he replied shortly. She managed to look up at him. He wore the same expression he had worn last night. Sadie left the room. Lucius pulled the door shut behind her, brushing against her hip. He pulled away quickly as they both went downstairs. Draco was sitting in a chair, reading through the _Daily Prophet_.

"Anything interesting?" she asked, sitting down beside him. He shook his head. Draco put the paper down and left the room.

"Lucius I have to ask you something" Sadie said finally. He looked up at her.

"What you told me last night, about the Dark Lord, were you telling the truth?" she asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you Sadie, reguardless of what you think" he replied.

"That's what I was afraid of" she admitted. He reached across the table and grasped her hand.

"Don't be afraid" he told her. Draco came back into the room, and Lucius quickly let go of her hand. Sadie wasn't sure if Draco had seen it, because he looked at his father for a bit before he sat back down.

"Actually I need to finish unpacking. I'll be back down in a bit" he said.

"I'll go with you" Sadie said quickly, standing up. She did not really want to be alone with Lucius. They went upstairs together.

"What's with you and my dad?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, why would you say that?" she asked.

"It's just the way he looks at you. I don't really know how to explain it" he said. Sadie had no intention of telling Draco about last night, nor did she want to think about it.

"Well, there is something that he told me last night..." she started. She sat down on his bed. She told him everything Lucius had said to her last night about Voldermort. Draco stared at her.

"Wow...I mean, are you alright?" he asked when she had finished her story.

"Well, I am a bit scared, I won't lie to you" she admitted. Draco stared into her eyes.

"I won't let anything hurt you. I promise" he said. He held her in his arms, as she cried. She felt better, but what would Draco do if Voldermort came to collect her?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Although Sadie and Draco had not done anything else sexual, their relationship had started to strengthen since he told her he loved her. She wasn't even nervous about being in the same room as Lucius, although he was staring at her a lot more than he used to. But not even the prospect of Voldermort wanting her seemed to bother her anymore. She was in love. She spent the next day with Draco in his room.

"I don't think I've been this happy in a long time" he told her. She smiled.

"I know the feeling. I have never been in love before" she replied. He kissed her.

"Have you talked to your mum since you came back?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

"Apparently my aunt is getting worse, so she hasn't had the time to come back" he said. Sadie sighed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I've just been thinking, about Voldermort, I mean. What if he comes after me? I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you" she said.

"I won't let him take you. I'd fight him to the death for you" he said.

"I can't let you do that" she replied.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I'd feel horrible if you died for me" she told him. He kissed her again.

"If it happens I will take care of it" she promised. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Maybe we could just run away somewhere" he suggested. Sadie grinned.

"Yes, that would be nice" she said slowly. Draco sat up.

"Let's do it" he said.

"I thought you were joking!" Sadie exclaimed, sitting up. He grabbed her hand.

"I was at first, but it all seems perfect. Come on" he pulled her up off of her bed.

"Draco this is insane!" she said, laughing. He pulled her into her bedroom.

"Come on, pack a couple of things" he said, and he left the room. Sadie did as she was told, laughing all the while. Was Draco really serious? The thought of running away with him was quite exciting though. She went back into Draco's room; he was waiting for her.

"But where are we going to go?" she asked.

"Anywhere! London, America, even Bulgaria! Where ever we want" he said, pulling her close. She kissed him.

"You can Apparate right?" he asked. She nodded. "What about Side-Along Apparation?" She nodded again.

"Grab my arm" she said. He did, and they disappeared. They arrived in London. They got a room at the Leaky Cauldron, and Sadie collapsed on the bed.

"I can't believe we did this" she said, grinning broadly. Draco laid down next to her.

"I know. It's just, so amazing" he said, and he kissed her. She grinned,

"This time we don't have to worry about your parents walking in" she said. Draco smirked.

Now comes the part where I leave you hanging for a bit :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Sadie laughed and pulled Draco on top of her. He kissed her passionatly. They were both so exhilirated about running away together, they had so much energy. They wasted no time in pulling each other's clothes off and throwing them from one end of the room to the other. Draco pushed himself into her, and this time she wasn't too worried about making noises. She screamed as he started going faster. She pushed him off of her and she climbed on top of him. He wrapped his hands around her hips as he started to scream. She looked at him and grinned.

"It's nice to be able to let your emotions out isn't it?" she asked playfully. She flipped her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, it is" he moaned. She smiled and kissed him. He had taken control once again, and had pinned her down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up closer to him. He kissed her deepy, but it was nothing to the speed he was using. Several times she let out long, loud moans, before digging her nails into his back again.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she replied. He went faster, and Sadie knew he was about to come. He pushed himself into her one last time, and nearly screamed. He laid on top of her, his breathing was fast and rapid.

"You're amazing" she said, smiling at him. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I still can't believe we did this. We're actually free, of everything" he said, kissing her shoulder. She smiled.

"Nothing could upset me today. I have never been so happy in my entire life" she replied. Sadie fell asleep, wrapped in the love of her life's arms. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. This is the way it should be. she told herself. Me and him, not me and his father, just us.

It was nearly five in the morning when Sadie was woken up by a loud argument downstairs. What scared her more, was that she had recognized the second voice.

"Draco, wake up" she said softly, shaking him.

"Hm?" he said sleepily.

"Your father's here. We have to go" she said. This seemed to wake him up. He jumped out of bed and put his clothes on. They grabbed what belongings they had, and attempted to Apparate out.

"Why isn't it working?" Sadie shouted.

"The Leaky Cauldron is like Hogwarts, you can't Apparate in or out!" Draco realized. They were too far up to go out the window.

"What are we going to do?" Sadie asked, a note of panick in her voice.

"We have to hide, and hope he doesn't find us" Draco replied. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her behind an old bookshelf. Moments later, the door burst open, and in stepped Lucius Malfoy. Sadie was terrified; what if he was here on Voldermort's orders? She grabbed Draco's hand, and held it tightly. Lucius turned around and stepped out the door.

"I cannot find her" he said.

"Keep looking" a woman said. Lucius stepped back into the room. He looked at the book case, and Sadie felt Draco tense up behind her. He pulled it from the wall. They tried to run, but Lucius had caught her around the waist.

"Get off of me!" she shouted. The woman looked at her. Sadie recognized her; the hair, the eyes, everything.

"YOU!" It was you who killed my parents!" she shouted at the woman. Draco stood in terror.

"Aunt Bellatrix?" he said, pure disbelief in his voice. Sadie stared at him.

"Lucius get off of me!" she shouted.

"Not this time Sadie. Not this time" he said in her ear. She felt suddenly repulsed by him. She fought him with all her strength, but she knew she was unable to fight him off.

"Let her go father" Draco said. Lucius looked at him.

"Do not try and tell me what to do Draco!" Lucius shouted. Distracted by his son, Sadie was finally able to free herself from his grip. She grabbed Draco's hand, and they ran down the stairs. Auror's had Apparated in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and were storming in.

"Sadie, you can't run forever! The Dark Lord will find you! It doesn't matter where you go!" Lucius shouted. Sadie continued to run down the street, Draco right behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"Sadie, where are we going? You heard my father, we can't get away" Draco said once they had stopped.

"True, but it'll take them a lot longer. We're going back to Bulgaria" she said. And, before Draco had time to argue, she grabbed his arm and they Apparated out. Bulgaria was exactly what Draco had expected it to be: Cold. They had stopped running. Sadie stopped.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I'm trying to remember...this way" Sadie said, pulling him along. "I remember my uncle saying that my parents had hidden from the Dark Lord somewhere near here. The only reason they were caught was because they left. We should be safe here" she said. He looked at her skeptically.

"Darling, it's a large lump of rock" he said. Sadie pulled out her wand and tapped it several times. The boulder moved, revealing a hole with a ladder down the side of it.

"Come on" she said, going down the hole. He followed her. The ladder lead off into a large underground sitting room, complete with a large bed.

"As far as I know, Voldermort never knew about this place. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Draco sat next to her. Neither spoke for several minutes.

"What did my father whisper in your ear when you told him to let you go?" Draco asked finally. Sadie looked at the floor.

"He said not again" she replied sofly.

"Not again? What does that mean" he asked. Sadie sighed.

"Draco there's something I haven't told you. The night you left, your father and I had a few drinks, and I kissed him. Once I had realized what I had done, I was furious with myself, but he wouldn't let me go. I thought...I thought something was going to happen. He had me pinned against a wall, I was so terrified. That's why I haven't been able to look at him" she finished. Draco was staring at her.

"You...and my father?" he finally said. Sadie started crying.

"I told you, nothing happened. I finally managed to push him away from me" she said quickly. Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"I believe you" he said.

"Draco, I'm sorry I got you into this. If you want to go back I won't stop you" Sadie said. Draco looked at her.

"I would never leave you" he said. He kissed her forehead.

"It's just not fair for you to be on the run like this" she said.

"If I wanted to turn back I would have, but I don't. I want to be with you" he said. Sadie smiled at him. She laid her head on his shoulder. Something made her jump. Someone was walking above them. She climbed up the ladder and listened and the trap door.

"...can't have gotten too far. How Lucius and Bellatrix were captured I'll never know" a man was saying.

"Don't worry, we'll find them" another man said. Sadie climbed down the ladder as quietly as possible.

"Death Eaters. I don't think they know we're down here" she whispered. She pulled him away from the trap door.

"If we keep quite they won't be able to find us" she whispered.

But she was wrong...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Draco was prodding Sadie hard between her shoulder blade.

"What is it darling?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Someone's here" he whispered. Sadie stood up silently, and pulled out her wand. She could indeed hear people attempting to move the rock. She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him deeper into the small cave.

"Move over!" someone yelled. She heard a tapping, and then she heard the rock move. Her breathing increased, and Draco had to put his hand over her mouth to keep her from breathing too loudly. She could see light pouring in from the trap door. Several men climbed down into the cave. They all ignited their wands, and Draco pulled Sadie deeper into the narrow crevice they were hiding in.

"I know they're in here somewhere" said one man. His voice was high pitched, and cold. It was Voldermort. Sadie's grip on Draco's arm tightened. She wanted to scream, the terror in her kept building up. The light of a wand shone over them.

"There you are" Voldermort said coldly.

"RUN!" Sadie yelled to Draco. He attempted to run, but was caught by a large blonde Death Eater. Voldermort pulled Sadie out.

"This is the woman that has caused Lord Voldermort so many problems. But at last, I finally have her". She could not bring herself to look at him. She attempted to pull away from him, but his grip tightened harder on her wrist.

"Just let her go!" Draco yelled. Voldermort turned to him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted.

"NO!" Sadie screamed. Green light obscured her vision. Draco Malfoy fell to the ground, not moving a muscle. Sadie fell to the floor.

"No, Draco please" she cried.

"Crying will not help you, you foolish girl" Voldermort spat at her. She stared up at her. She wanted to kill him.

"Get OFF OF ME!" she shouted, pulling her arm free. She ran to Draco's lifeless body, and flung herself on top of him. She cried harder than she had ever cried before.

"Please, don't be dead" she whispered, brushing his white-blonde hair out of his face. Voldermort let out a high, cold laugh.

"Love...foolish girl. He is dead, nothing will bring him back" he laughed. Sadie held onto Draco's hand. She did not want to believe that he was dead. She looked up at Voldermort, such anger she had toward him.

"You killed my parents, you killed my uncle, and now you've killed the love of my life. I will not rest until I see you dead!" she shouted. One of the Death Eaters grabbed her. She fought and kicked, but with no luck. He was a lot larger than him.

"Lucius told me you had a strong spirit. Yes, Lord Voldermort knows all about you. Your last month living with the Malfoy's. It's a pity I had to kill his son, but he would have gotten in my way" Voldermort said, looking down at Draco.

"You had no reason to kill him!" Sadie shouted. Voldermort laughed again.

"You should learn to hold your tongue. CRUCIO!" he shouted. Sadie screamed. Pain shot through her body like she had never experienced. It was if a thousand white hot knives were ripping through her flesh. Just let me die! she thought. It hurt so bad. I'll be able to see Draco again. Sadie lay completely still, the effects of the Cruciartus Curse were no longer there. She managed to look up. There were several people she did not recognize there. Apart from the Death Eaters, there were now 4 other people there; a man with long silverish white hair, another man, who looked extremely worn down, a woman with bright pink hair, and another man with red hair. Sadie pulled herself up. She looked at Draco's body, and started screaming. She held on to the front of his robes. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Sadie. There is nothing you can do." It was the man with the long silverish hair. She looked up into his face. He looked quite old.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly. "Where's Voldermort?"

"All of your questions will be answered, but we need to get you out of here. Charlie, if you could take her". The man with the red hair had lifted her up.

"I can walk" she argued. She didn't want to leave. She knew Draco wasn't dead. He couldn't be...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sadie must have passed out, because moments later, she was in a large room. There were hushed voices around her.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was scratchy, and didn't sound like her own at all. The man with the silver hair spoke to the others, and they left.

"Are you feeling any better Sadie?" he asked.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" she asked.

"My name...is Albus Dumbledore. I know quite well, actually. Allow me to explain. A spy within our group informed us that Voldermort was looking for a young woman named Sadie Karkaroff. Now, Voldermort had wanted you to live with the Malfoy's for a short amount of time. I am not too sure of his reasoning behind this. The last we heard, was that you and young Mr Malfoy had run away together, and that Lucius and Bellatrix were apprehended by the Aurors after going after you."

"I'm sorry, just hold on a second. How do you know all of this?" she asked. She tried to sit up, but her body would not allow it.

"As I've told you, we have a spy among the Death Eaters. What you must understand is that, in the end, Lucius Malfoy had no intention to turn you over to Voldermort. He began caring about you, as strange as it is". Dumbledore said.

"Where's Draco?" Sadie demanded.

"He is dead" Dumbledore said. Sadie stared at him.

"No. No, I won't believe it" she replied. Dumbledore sighed.

"I am sorry, but sometimes our loved ones do die, as much as we hate to admit it" he said.

"Where's Voldermort?" she asked.

"He fled before we were able to apprehend him" Dumbedore said.

"And Lucius?" she asked.

"He was not sent to Azkaban, if that's what you meant" he said. Sadie scowled.

"I suppose you want to know why Voldermort was after you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Lucius told me" she replied.

"I had a feeling he would. As I said, he began to care for you" Dumbledore said.

"Where exactly am I?" she asked.

"You are at the Headquarts of the Order of the Phoenix" he said.

"The Order of the what?"

"Phoenix"

"Which is?" she asked.

"A secret order of people dedicated to fighting against Voldermort" he said. She raised her eyebrow.

"What's going to happen to me? I have no where to go" she said.

"We have already worked that out. If you would like, you can stay here, where you will be given full protection. And, if you wish, you could join the Order" he said. Sadie nodded.

"I think I'd like that. Now, I would really like to sleep. Goodnight" she said. She fell instantly asleep.


	15. The Ending

The Ending.

Nearly a year had passed since Draco had died. Sadie thought about him every day, especially when she looked into the face of her son, Surren. He looked so much like his father, that it brought Sadie to tears. She had not seen Lord Voldermort since that night when he killed Draco. She had passed Lucius on the streets, but could not bring herself to speak to him. He finally was able to track her down. He apologized for everything, and that was when Sadie told him that he was a grandfather. He told her he was leaving the Dark Side, after what Voldermort had done to Draco, but Sadie didn't know if she believed him. She stayed with the Order of the Phoenix throughout this time, and helped them fight the war against Lord Voldermort. She missed Draco more than anyone could imagine, but she knew that tears could not bring him back. She fought with determination, praying for the day she saw Voldermort again. She hated knowing her son would grow up not knowing his father, but he would know that his father died bravely.

But she could never stop missing him...

THE END


End file.
